Scorching the Roses
by VooDoo-Sas
Summary: Miranda struggles to fit into a world she previousy knew nothing about.But things heat up, in a very different way.Lizzie MaguireSkyHigh Crossover.MirandaWarren.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;; **_I do not own any of the characters, or Sky High._

_This story is purely for personally entertainment, not profit._

_This is also fiction, severe doubts to whether it actually happened._

* * *

"Miranda! Miranda, open the door!" Lizzie Maguire shouted through the door.

"No, Lizzie, go away!" The brunette shouted back at her best friend, "I'm okay."

Lizzie sighed and gave up, turning on her heel and retreating downstairs to David 'Gordo' Gordon.

Miranda Sanchez turned around and opened her palm that had been clenched for mere minutes. A large tongue of fire erupted from her tanned skin, leaving her hand warm to the touch, but otherwise unharmed. She studied her hand curiously, trying to tame the shaking.

This hadn't been the first time it had happened. Random bursts on flame regularly vacated her hands and mouth.

She dropped down onto her tartan-clad bed, burying her head in the soft pillows.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" she cried, staring at her clenched fists.

Lizzie walked back into Miranda's sitting room, dropping her body into the soft red couch.

"What's up?" Gordo asked, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't let me in."

"Do you think we should leave?" Gordo mused, more thinking out loud than asking Lizzie's advise, "I feel weird staying here."

Lizzie nodded in agreement and they stood, collecting their belongings from the room, and leaving a note for Miranda, saying they had left, and they hoped she was okay.

Lizzie walked out the door into the sunshine ahead of Gordo, who paused at the door, to look back and throw a longing glance at Miranda's bedroom door. He slowly walked outside, closing the door behind him.

Miranda heard the door close and jumped off her bed, rushing to the window. She peered out through her closed curtains and saw her best friends walking away from her house. She sighed and walked to her computer desk. She fell into the chair and turned her computer on, opening her search engine.

She carefully typed 'pyrokinetic' into the search bar, holding her breath for the results.

She scanned down the information page on Pyrokinetics, checking off in her mind all the parts that applied to her.

"Great." She sighed, "I'm a freak!"

Suddenly, a new message alert popped up on her screen. She jumped slightly, then calmed herself. She logged onto her email server, expecting to see a new email from Lizzie or Gordo, asking her what was wrong. What she found though, was something else, something she definitely not expecting.

The sender name was Sky High.

Warily, she opened the message, and a full-blown brochure for a high school popped onto her screen.

She skimmed over it at first, and nothing seemed untoward; then something caught her eye. At the bottom, and huge blue and red banner flashed the words.

'School For people with Supernatural powers.'

She quickly hit the close screen button and switched her computer off. She sat back in her chair and threw her head back, running over everything that she'd just read.

If the search engine was right, then she was pyrokinetic. Making her… supernatural.

The ad had said the school was near where she lived, and had an attachment to apply there.

She thought long and hard about it, and in the end only saw one option.

She dragged herself out of the chair and trudged downstairs. Her mom was sitting at the table, reading a book. Miranda set herself down across from her mother.

"Mama, do you believe in…. uh… superheroes?"

Daniela Sanchez stopped and looked up at her child.

"Ay, menina!" she started, "I'd hoped you'd ask soon, the summer's nearly over." A smile spread across her small round face.

"I assume you've discovered you're a little…Different?"

Miranda nodded.

"See, neither your father or I have powers, but your abuela, ay! She was the fastest moving thing I've ever seen."

Miranda was shocked. Her grandmother was small and frail, but then again she doubted being a superhero meant being immortal.

"So, there's a school?" Miranda asked, chewing her lip.

"Yes, Sky High. I was supposed to go there, but when I never developed powers, that wouldn't let me in." Daniela frowned. She shook her head and continued, "So… show me what you can do!" She beamed at her daughter.

Miranda stood up, inhaled deeply.

She looked down at the ground, and suddenly her arms burst into wild flames, her soft brown eyes glowing red and the roots of her dark brown hair glowing crimson. Miranda's mother sat with her mouth touching the ground.

"Ay, bebé!! Soy muy orgulhoso!!"

"Um, Mom, that's not it." Miranda cut off her mother's rant.

Her mother stopped, stock silent.

"I can, kind of… move things, too." She explained, the reached out her now flameless arm and within seconds, the can of soda that had been sitting on the worktop was floating quietly towards her.

Daniela swelled with pride, tears brimming her deep brown eyes.

"Come on, we're going to register you at Sky High, Right now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;; **_I do not own any of the characters, or Sky High._

_This story is purely for personally entertainment, not profit._

_This is also fiction, severe doubts to whether it actually happened._

* * *

**Author's Note;; **_Thanks to all that reviewed, any suggestions would be great, thanks._

* * *

**Time Elapse;; September 3rd-ish.**

Miranda sat edgily on the bus, clinging to her beige messenger bag. She brushed her dark hair out of her eyes and sighed. She hadn't slept the previous tow nights, worrying about what school would be like.

She told Lizzie and Gordo she was going to a different high school because of the music programme, because they knew she had her heart set on becoming a singer. She made a mental note to forget that, because it'd be hard enough to be a celebrity, it probably wouldn't be much easier if your hands caught fire when you sang.

Miranda looked up to watch the kids getting on the bus, most looking lost and green, just like her.

When the last kid had sat down, the seemingly over-enthusiastic bus driver shut the door and started driving. Everything seemed normal and Miranda was just about drifting off to sleep when suddenly her stomach lurched and screams and yelps rose from random people's mouths. Her eyes shot open to see her regular looking school bus soaring up into the sky. She gazed, amazed at the birds dropping their altitude to give way to the flying yellow contraption. She flicked her eyes around the bus, seeing if there was anyone quite as amazed as her, to no avail. It seemed everyone was told about this prior to their first bus trip. Her dark eyes then shot out the front window, seeing in front of her something that truly shocked her. It looked like a regular school campus, this one, however was suspended in mid-air. Miranda watched, gap-mouthed until the bus parked.

Slowly, she left the bus, clinging to her bag, her head low. She walked with the group or kids who looked equally as lost. The stopped in a small grouping outside the main door, while a small girl with black and blonde hair walked down the steps.

"Hi, Guys! Welcome to Sky High! I'm Cherry… I'll show you guys around, 'kay?" the girl chirped, making Miranda grunt with disgust. She already had a feeling this wouldn't be a whole lot different from regular high school. She let her legs carry her along with the crowd while her mind still soared through the blue sky outside.

The first part of the day passed in somewhat of a blur, until she realised she would have to do something called Power Placement.

Basically she had to stand in front of all the other students and show them what she could do. She stood in the back of the crowd and watched as the others got placed, a small dumpy man screaming 'Hero' or 'Sidekick' in their ear. Miranda was seriously shocked by some of the powers, like a girl who could shape shift, and a guy who could grow to 20 feet tall. They were both put in 'Heroes'.

"Miranda Sanchez!" Coach Boom hollered, and all eyes turned to Miranda. She slowly walked towards the stage, and stood beside Coach Boom.

"Show us your powers."

Miranda sighed and threw out her hand, beckoning towards her with her finger. A discarded book came flying towards her from the back of the hall. Bored, she spun the book and held it in mid-air.

"He-" Coach Boom started but stopped as her looked at Miranda.

Her eyes were glowing red, and one by one, the pages of the book were curly with flames and turning to ashes in mid air.

"A telekinetic and a pyrokinetic?" the coach mused aloud. Miranda nodded, dropping her eyes to the ground until the returned to their regular soft brown colour.

"Hero!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer;; **_I do not own any of the characters, or Sky High._

_This story is purely for personally entertainment, not profit._

_This is also fiction, severe doubts to whether it actually happened._

**Author's Note;; **_Thanks to all that reviewed, any suggestions would be great, thanks._

**Time Elapse;; About three days later**

After three days at Sky High, Miranda was starting to miss her old life.

She had spent the days walking with her head down and sitting on the edge of tables eating lunch. No one would say a word to her, they were afraid of what she could do; and she knew that.

Now, she was walking through the hall, clutching her books to her chest and keeping her eyes on her shoes. Suddenly she felt herself walk into what felt like a steel wall. She bounded backwards and dropped her books.

"Watch it!" someone growled. Miranda looked up to see a good-looking boy she'd never seen before. He had olive skin and long brown hair.

"You watch it! You ignorant asswhole!" She spat back, her eyes starting to glow red, her hands sending of sparks.

"Oh, so you're the new pyro everyone's talking about then? Well, see; the whole aggressive pyro is my thing, so back off." The tall boy chirped, antagonistically. With that, his arms began to blaze with white-hot flames. Miranda responded by igniting her arms, letting the flames dance up and down her bare arms. They stood facing each other, alight, for about forty seconds, until the boy broke his gaze and extinguished his flames. Miranda smirked and let her flames die.

"I'm Warren." He mumbled, looking defeated.

"Miranda." She nodded.

"Do your eyes and hair always turn red when you light up?"

"Yeah. Do you always growl?"

He laughed at her response, and nodded.

"Scary." She smiled, sarcastically.

Miranda got home that night and went straight to her room. She switched on her computer, dropping down into her chair. She smiled as she typed Warren's email address into her contact list. About ten minutes later, Warren signed in.

**Warren says:**

**Hey.**

**Miranda says:**

**Hey, can I ask you something?**

**Warren says:**

**Shoot**

**Miranda says:**

**Why did you freak and stop the face-off thing earlier??**

**Warren says:**

**Lol, I seriously thought you were going to roast me. You get one hell of and intense look in your eyes when you fire up.**

**Miranda says:**

**Do I really?**

**Warren says:**

**Yeah. In a good way.**

**Miranda says:**

**Lol. So are you usually so… inviting with people?**

**Warren says:**

**Nah, I'm usually worse. I don't really… click with people.**

They continued talking for most of the night, eventually rolling into bed at around 3am. Miranda found out a good bit about Warren, and vice versa.

Miranda lay in bed, seeing morning's first light creep through the sky. Yawning, all she could think about was Warren. Soon, she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
